There are many applications employing antennas for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals in which antenna gain patterns with maxima for directional transmitting and receiving the signals is a desirable feature. One type of such antenna systems is an active Electronically Steered Phased Array (AESPA) having a plurality of individual antenna elements which are interconnected to enable electronic steering of the radiated beams of electromagnetic energy in space without physical movement of the whole array. The antenna elements in an array can be distributed either uniformly or non-uniformly over a prescribed surface area, and configured to provide the desired antenna radiation characteristics. The surface area of the phased array antenna may be either planar or curved. When desired, the antenna elements can be arranged in one or more planes. A circumference of the area may have any shape, e.g., circular, rectangular, or simply a straight line. Phased array antennas can, for example, be used in radar systems for estimating the direction-of-arrival of a target.